fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Esca Merle
Esca Merle (エスカ マール esuka maaru'):' Is a talent wizard and one of the Possible S Class Candidates of the Warrior Angel Guild and the most likely to become an S Class Wizard out of the 8 candidates. She is the daughter of the 2nd guild master Alana Merle making her respected and feared throughout the guild as The Angel's Princess but throughout the country she is known as the Humanoid Demon for her specialty of Chaos Magic that is legend to be created by demons. Appearance Esca is a tall beautiful slender women with dark skin. She has long purple hair tied into a ponytail by a colorful hair tie. She has long bangs that go down all the way to her chin, parts of her hair on the bangs are sticking out. She has light orange eyes She her outfits are constantly changing to multiple bright color robes and clothing that match the architecture of the location she's in. Her main clothing is a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, with a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. She wears that under all her clothing and fights in it to be easier to fight in, it also supports her stealth abilities as well. Her usual clothes she wears above that is an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, and she occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. Personality Esca is always playful and positive. She always finds a way to have fun and joke around, she is also high spirited and sometimes keeps a smile on her face even in a challenging battles for she seems to enjoy it. She like mess with some of the members for fun but she mostly enjoys messing with Zanto Shima which is the most likely reason why he is quickly irritated by her, she will sometimes shows a goofy face as a sign that she has a great idea of how she's going to mess with Zanto. She loves how her guild is always ready to part and is the most party animal of them all. In battle her positiveness shows she's not serious for her magics power relies on negative emotions, however when she does get serious her smile goes away and she's totally focuses on the fight. She can easily get angered whenever someone attempts to destroy the guild hall or brutally attack her comrades in which case she will furious but she will not do anything reckless she will only have an evil glare in her eyes. Her anger and magic is the main reason why she is feared throughout the guild hall even when she is in her cheerful mood everyone is afraid that she might beat them up, only those who are at her level or stronger aren't afraid. Esca loves her guild more then anyone for she has spent the longest in guild having been born and grew up in the guild and will protect it and everyone in it with her life. She only wants to be the strongest so she can follow in her mothers footsteps and become Guild Master but considering the massive power gap between her and Atom Longside and Zora Halo it is least likely that will ever happen. History Magic and Abilities Chaos Magic: Enhance Strength: Enhance Speed: Enhance Endurance: Immense Magic Power: Master Strategist: Master Stealth: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: